Ferris Wheel
by kimheynim
Summary: Detik dimana kincir ria ini berhenti berputar dan kenangan masa lalu kita telah hangus terbakar,apa itu artinya kau juga akan mengakhiri semuanya? Hangeng x Heechul. Hanchul. BL. Yaoi.


Introducing my first-debut fanfiction,Ferris Wheel. Sebuah kisah pendek tentang rasa penyesalan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Hangeng x Heechul as the main character! Yaoi! Happy reading. –regards,kimheynim.

* * *

"Hey. Maaf aku terlambat. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Hangeng,lelaki berkebangsaan China itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Dengan perasaan canggung,ia bangkit berdiri dari atas bangku taman yang sudah ia duduki sejak lima belas menit yang lalu-kemudian memasang senyuman lembut sebisa mungkin.

"Ah,kau sudah datang." tubuh Hangeng bergetar kecil saat ia mengeluarkan kalimat pertama dari mulutnya. Kedua mata lelaki itu tidak bisa berhenti menatap sosok bidadari yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "Tidak,aku juga baru saja sampai. Ayo,duduklah disini."

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Kau jadi canggung begini,Hannie." Kim Heechul,lelaki berwajah cantik yang rambut pendeknya dicat merah terang itu kini menatap lurus kearah Hangeng. Kedua mata kucingnya memendam rasa kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Dinding pertahanan Hangeng seakan disambar petir saat mendengar ucapan itu. nafas lelaki berkulit kecokelatan itu memburu,bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang berpacu tak karuan.

"Chulie.." ucapan Hangeng tertahan setelah ia melihat mata Heechul yang seakan menghindari untuk bertemu pandang dengan matanya. Hatinya seakan pecah berkeping-keping.

Heechul meremas ujung mantel merah yang melapisi tubuhnya dalam diam,berusaha untuk meredam rasa kecewanya dengan melemparkan pandangannya kearah kincir ria yang terlihat dari balik pepohonan lebat yang tumbuh di area sekitar taman. Sesaat kemudian,ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin naik kincir ria. Mau temani aku?" tanyanya pada Hangeng.

Hangeng mengangkat kepalanya,memandangi Heechul dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Ada secercah kesedihan yang terpancar saat lelaki asal Heilongjiang itu mengembangkan senyuman di wajahnya. "Ayo. Tapi,sehabis itu kau harus temani aku makan pangsit goreng,ya?"

Heechul terdiam mendengar jawaban Hangeng. Ia kembali menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat dan memancarkan suasana hati yang kacau. "Pangsit goreng." Gumamnya kemudian,tiba-tiba teringat akan kenangan masa lalunya dengan Hangeng yang sudah berusaha ia timbun dengan susah payah selama empat tahun terakhir.

Hangeng tahu apa maksud dari reaksi lawan bicaranya itu,tapi ia berusaha untuk menutup mata dan telinganya-berlagak tidak tahu dan tidak mau peduli. "Ayo?" ajaknya kembali,kali ini sembari mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bagian utara taman,menuju arena kincir ria.

Heechul mengangguk. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai berjalan di samping Hangeng dalam diam. Langkah kedua orang itu terasa berat karena berbagai macam pemikiran yang muncul di otak mereka masing-masing sedari tadi.

Grep. Hangeng tiba-tiba meraih lengan kanan Heechul dan menggandengnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Mereka berdua masih tetap hening. Nafas Hangeng semakin tak beraturan. Pikiran lelaki china itu kalut,tak jauh berbeda dengan Heechul yang kini berusaha susah payah untuk menahan hatinya sendiri yang rasanya seperti ingin menjerit.

Hangeng dan Heechul,sepasang mantan kekasih yang sama-sama terjebak dalam penderitaan karena perpisahan mereka empat tahun yang lalu. Kini,setelah sekian lama-mereka kembali bertemu dengan membawa segudang rasa penyesalan dan kekecewaan. Mungkin,mereka berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan perasaan satu sama lain-tapi tetap saja,itu sulit.

Hangeng datang dengan diliputi rasa penyesalan. Ia takut. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia merindukan Kim Heechul-nya,lelaki berwajah cantik yang dulunya memanjangkan rambutnya sampai sebahu demi dirinya. Ia rindu Kim Heechul,sosok lelaki ceria yang selalu menyapanya dengan senyuman-dan mengomelinya karena ia melakukan kesalahan terutama dalam berbahasa korea.

Di sisi lain,Heechul datang dengan diliputi rasa kecewa. Ia marah. Ia sakit. Sakit karena harus menahan rindunya selama empat tahun. Sakit karena ia harus menimbun perasaannya pada Hangeng yang ia sendiri tahu itu tidak bisa muncul dengan mudah. Sakit karena berpikir kenapa Hangeng harus kembali setelah ia memberikan hatinya untuk orang lain?

Dua orang itu sama-sama kalut dan tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tanpa sadar,mereka berjalan dalam keadaan hening dan tiba di depan kincir ria yang terlihat meriah dengan lampu neon warna-warni yang menghiasi setiap bagiannya.

Heechul tersadar dari lamunannya dan mulai terkagum-kagum dengan kincir ria yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang. Kedua mata lelaki bermarga Kim itu berbinar-binar,seperti seakan ia sedang melihat malaikat turun dari langit.

"Kita sudah sampai. Tunggu disini,aku akan membeli tiketnya." Hangeng melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Heechul lalu beranjak menuju loket untuk membeli tiket bagi mereka berdua.

Sementara itu,Heechul hanya diam memandangi bahu lebar Hangeng dan tangan kanannya secara bergantian. Dingin. Tangan Hangeng dingin. Ia masih bisa merasakannya-dan rasa itu jauh berbeda dengan empat tahun yang lalu.

Tak lama,Hangeng kembali dengan membawa dua tiket di tangannya. Ia kembali tersenyum lembut kearah Heechul-membuat lelaki cantik itu serasa mendapatkan beribu-ribu tusukan di jantungnya. Heechul dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah kincir ria. Ia sampai setakut itu untuk hanya sekedar bertemu pandangan mata dengan Hangeng.

"Mau naik sekarang?" Hangeng menunjukkan dua tiket berwarna putih yang ada di tangannya,kemudian melirik kearah kincir ria yang masih belum bergerak naik. Hanya ada beberapa kabin yang terisi di kincir ria besar itu.

Heechul mengangguk. "Ayo." Responnya kemudian sembari beranjak memasuki arena kincir ria yang diberi pagar pembatas se-tinggi perut itu. Hangeng mengikutinya masuk dari belakang. Setelah menyerahkan tiket pada petugas,mereka beranjak memasuki salah satu kabin di kincir ria yang masih kosong. Mereka duduk berhadapan di dalam kabin kecil yang dilengkapi dengan jendela besar itu.

Selama sepuluh menit awal,Hangeng dan Heechul hanya diam. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing,setidaknya sampai kincir ria itu mulai bergerak perlahan berputar ke atas. Heechul jadi senang. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Kedua mata bulat miliknya terus terarah ke luar jendela yang kini menunjukkan pemandangan area taman dari sisi atas.

Hangeng hanya diam,ikut melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela dengan pikiran yang bercampur aduk. Sesekali,matanya menangkap raut wajah senang Heechul yang terlihat..palsu? Entahlah,tapi Hangeng tidak menyukai senyuman Heechul sekarang. Lelaki itu,.ia pasti terluka begitu dalam.

"Aku kaget saat mengetahui bahwa rambutmu sekarang sudah pendek. Tapi,kau terlihat bagus dengan itu. warna merahnya sangat cerah,cocok dengan wajahmu." Hangeng mulai berbasa-basi. Ia menatap lurus kearah Heechul,berharap agar lawan bicaranya itu mau balas menatapnya.

Tapi sayangnya,Heechul tidak bereaksi. Ia hanya diam dan masih setia mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar kincir ria sana,berusaha menikmati pemandangan langit malam yang berbintang-walau dengan hati dan pikiran yang kacau. Ia berusaha untuk menghindari Hangeng. Ia takut.

Hangeng tahu Heechul sengaja melakukan itu. Heechul pasti sangat membencinya,'kan? sakit rasanya saat melihat Heechul sama sekali tidak mau memulai pembicaraan yang serius dengannya. Heechul menghindarinya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu terluka. Aku..sungguh menyesal." Hangeng kembali berucap dengan nada suara yang bergetar. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Seiringan dengan kincir ria yang mulai bergerak semakin ke atas,kenangan masa lalunya bersama Heechul kembali berputar di otaknya,bagaikan memori yang hilang dan ditemukan kembali.

Ingatan tentang saat dimana ia bertemu dengan Heechul untuk yang pertama kalinya,saat ia pergi berkencan dengan Heechul untuk yang pertama kalinya,bahkan sampai saat dimana ia terpaksa harus meninggalkan Korea karena masalah kewarganegaraannya-Hangeng mengingat semuanya. Kenangan itu,kenangan berharganya bersama orang yang ia cintai,yang tak akan pernah bisa tergantikan dan terulang kembali. Semua sudah terlambat.

Kini,Hangeng hanya menyesalkan satu hal. Ia menyesalkan mengapa hal-hal indah seperti itu harus berakhir dengan hanya menjadi sebuah kenangan? Tentu saja,itu karena kebodohannya sendiri. jika saja ia tidak kembali ke China waktu itu.. pertengkarannya dengan Heechul pasti tidak akan terjadi. Jika saja ia tidak kembali ke China waktu itu,Heechul sekarang pasti sudah menikah dengannya. jika saja...

"Kau bajingan,Hangeng."

Deg. Jantung Hangeng rasanya seperti merosot jatuh setelah mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Heechul. Heechul baru saja mengatainya 'bajingan' dan lelaki itu menangis sekarang-tapi,ia tetap tidak mau menatap Hangeng. Ia membuang wajahnya,lebih memilih untuk menatap jendela daripa lawan bicaranya sekarang.

Benar. Hangeng akui itu. Ia pantas disebut sebagai 'bajingan' karena pada kenyataannya ia memang seorang bajingan. Walaupun rasanya sakit mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari bibir mantan kekasihnya sendiri-tapi Hangeng yakin,Heechul pasti jauh lebih sakit dan itu semua karenanya. Heechul menderita selama empat tahun karena dirinya-jadi,bukankah ia pantas menerima kata 'bajingan' itu? Lihatlah,Heechul bahkan sudah tidak sudi lagi memanggilnya 'Hannie'.

Hangeng nyaris kehilangan kata-katanya. "Aku tahu,aku memang bajingan. Tapi,Chulie.. tidak bisakah kau menatap mataku sebentar saja? Jangan menghindar,kumohon..kembalilah padaku..." Ia menggapai punggung tangan Heechul dan membelainya dengan lembut. kristal bening sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan menghalangi pandangannya.

Heechul menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan perasaan yang sedari tadi mengganjal di hatinya itu lebih lama lagi. Batinnya sudah terluka begitu parah. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit yang membelenggu jiwanya dan merenggut seluruh kebahagiannya.

Dengan air mata yang terus-menerus jatuh membasahi pipinya,Heechul menatap kedua mata Hangeng yang juga menatapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu cukup lama,dan heechul semakin tidak bisa menahan tangisan dan getaran pada bahunya. Pertahanannya runtuh begitu saja.

Hangeng meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Perlahan,ia mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengusap air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi Heechul dengan ujung jempolnya. "Maaf... Maafkan aku.." ucapnya pelan,nyaris seperti berbisik. Selama beberapa lama,mereka saling menatap dalam diam-sebelum akhirnya Hangeng mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan..

Cup. Hangeng mencium bibir Heechul dan melumatnya dengan lembut,membuat Heechul refleks memejamkan matanya-menikmati perlakuan Hangeng pada bibirnya. Rasanya sangat hangat dan Heechul...menyukainya.

Tak lama,Hangeng melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka-bersamaan dengan kincir ria yang mulai bergerak turun menuju tempat awalnya. Hangeng menatap Heechul dengan berat hati. Ia tahu,semua akan segera berakhir dan kembali sesuai kenyataannya disaat kincir ria ini berhenti bergerak.

Heechul menatap Hangeng dalam,masih dengan air mata yang menjejak di pipinya. Perlahan,ia mulai melepaskan genggaman tangan Hangeng dari tangannya,kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Di detik itulah,Hangeng menaruh seluruh harapannya.

"Semua sudah berakhir,Hangeng. Kita..sudah berakhir." Heechul berucap pelan. Saat itu juga,Hangeng hancur berkeping-keping bersama dengan seluruh harapannya. Pertahannya runtuh begitu saja. semua benar-benar sudah berakhir. Tidak akan ada lagi 'kita' diantaranya dan Heechul.

Kincir ria itu berhenti dan pintu terbuka. Rentetan kenangan masa lalu mereka kini telah musnah. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi,Heechul segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar-meninggalkan Hangeng yang masih berdiam diri di dalam sana.

Hangeng menyesali semuanya. Rasa sakit semakin merayapi hatinya disaat ia memandangi punggung Heechul yang perlahan mulai menjauh dan nyaris menghilang dari pandangannya. dengan langkah kaki yang berat,Hangeng beranjak keluar dari dalam kincir ria dan mengikuti Heechul yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya sana,berusaha menggapainya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Hangeng mempercepat langkahnya,mengejar Heechul dengan air mata yang tertahan di pelupuknya. Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu kepada mantan kekasihnya itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya,sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah.

"Chulie!" Hangeng meneriakkan nama Heechul disaat jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat. Heechul sontak menghentikan langkahnya,walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin. Ia tidak mau Hangeng melihat air matanya lagi. Ia..tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun itu,ia harus tetap melepas Hangeng.

Hangeng berhenti tepat dua meter di belakang Heechul dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Kim Heechul." panggilnya sekali lagi dengan nada suara yang terdengar putus asa. Hangeng berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangisannya.

Heechul akhirnya memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Hangeng kembali,mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Hangeng menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum lembut,walaupun itu terasa sangat berat.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu." Ucapnya kemudian,yang sontak membuat nafas Heechul terhenti selama beberapa detik. Heechul terkejut-tapi pada akhirnya,ia hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman tipis. Senyuman perpisahan,mungkin? Setelah itu,Heechul kembali memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hangeng yang masih setia memasang senyuman lembut dan memperhatikan punggung Heechul yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Setelah Heechul benar-benar pergi,Hangeng kembali berjalan kearah yang berlawanan. Air mata dan penyesalan mengiringi langkah kaki lelaki china itu yang terasa sangat berat.

"Kim Heechul,aku masih mencintaimu." Suara putus asa Hangeng mengiringi perjalanan tanpa arahnya. Di bawah langit yang berbintang malam itu,Ia menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. kenangan masa lalunya telah hangus. Kincir ria itu telah berhenti. Semuanya telah berakhir,seperti bagaimana itu berawal.

-fin-

* * *

Thankyou for reading! silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran lewat review. ini first debut,jadi saya tentu saja masih butuh banyak perbaikan dan kritik. maaf jika ada typo ataupun (mungkin banyak) kata-kata yang terkesan aneh dan sulit untuk dipahami. maklum,masih butuh banyak belajar heuheu. akhir kata,see you in another story!


End file.
